Same Love
Same Love is the eighth episode of Season 1. Writer: Mattgaren Summary Jake has a major announcement, Eli and Clare hit a bump in the road, Tom decides to hold a protest, and Alli gets an interesting offer, but that includes meeting her ex. Plot 1: Jake I'm back from university. I hated it. I tried and failed, I just couldn't do it. I missed home, and also Katie. But I know what I want to do now, I am sure of it. I walk up to Clare and suprise her. She is happy to see me. I know that this will go fine, and she wants to see Eli, I should probably say hi to him to.. Plot 2: Eli Clare and Jake says hi to me. Jake wants to go see Katie, typical. Me and Clare have been having a great time together. I may be at NYU, but I am back for 3 weeks, and I am happy to see Clare. We had sex last night, which was uncomfortable, but it only brings us closer. Plot 3: Tom I started a petition to get my youth leader fired. Becky is by my side and is my good friend, and even though she is a very passionate christian, even she thinks that the youth leader is a homophobe. Some people are suggesting a protest, and maybe I will do that... Plot 4: Alli Mr. Simpson wanted to see me in his office today, and Dave is coming with me. Dallas, Zig and Tristan are coming along. Mr. Simpson gives us a form. An exchange semester in England... Plot 2: Eli Eli walks up to Clare Eli: Hey Clare! Clare: Hey Eli! What is it? Eli: Nothing. I am just happy to see you. (Matt walks up to them) Matt: Hey! Clare: Oh hey Matt Eli is back from NYU for a few weeks! Matt: Oh hey! Eli: Hey Matt! How are you doing with your meds? Matt: Great! Anyway Clare could I talk to you for a minute (Clare looks at Eli) Eli: It's fine, I will go say hi to Mr. Simpson. Clare: What is it? Matt: I don't want to bring you down, but there is somethnig I want to show you. (Clare looks at Matt's phone in shock Plot 1: Jake (Jake is afraid to go home and have to speak to his dad about university, but he has to.) Jake; Dad? Helen: Jake? Jake: Hey, Helen. Um, is my dad here? Helen: No, but I am, you can talk to me. Jake: Well okay. Helen: Do you want some tea? Jape: Sure (Jake and Helen sit down) Helen: So why are you here? Jake: I couldn't do it. I couldn't do university. It was too hard. Helen: But you barely did one semester? Jake: I know, I knew from the start that it would be difficult. Helen: Well I will stand by you in speaking to your father. Jake: Thanks Helen. Plot 4: Alli (Alli walks up to Dallas, Zig, Tristan and Dave talking about England, and they are excited) Alli: So guys, excited for England? Tristan: Duh! We get to be there fir the rest of our high school lives! Dallas: It is pretty rad! Zig: I am excited. Alli: Good! I am excited to go. (Clare walks up to Alli) Clare; ALLI! (The others walk off) Alli: Hi.. Clare: You're leaving me? Making me run student council alone? Alli: I'm sorry, but I can't miss this oppurtunity! Clare: Save it. Alli: Clare! Clare: I need to see Eli. (Clare walks off) Plot 3: Tom Trivia *This episode is named after Same Love by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis *This episode is the first episode of 1C *It is revealed that Clare runs the Student council. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes